Opposites in Everything
by loveretriever
Summary: Angelina/Montague with one-sided Montague/Daphne - written for prompts
1. Girlfriend

Written for a prompt based on Avril Lavigne's song Girlfriend

Word count: 1693

* * *

Angelina, Alicia and Katie often had girls' night together. Which meant no boys, butterbeer and a round or two of Truth or Dare or Never Have I Ever. Both of which made Angelina slightly uncomfortable because Katie and Alicia would break into the loudest fit of giggles, often due to the tipsy stage or momentary lapses of sanity. Angelina judged at her own discretion, but found both outcomes were weighed equally.

Tonight was another such night of drunken debauchery and hen chatter. Oh joy. Angelina was so not looking forward to it.

"So, girls," Alicia started the meeting, "we are going to play Truth or Dare."

"Great," Angelina sighed, reaching for a bottle of butterbeer.

"Wait," Katie instructed. "You can only drink if you fulfill all requirements of your Truth or Dare round. You must take off a piece of clothing if you pass or can't complete the round."

"Fine," Angelina agreed to the rules.

"Good," Alicia said. "Let's start. Angelina, Truth or Dare?"

"Why me?" Angelina groaned. "Truth."

"Oh good," Alicia laughed gleefully, her eyes lighting up. "We've been wanting to ask you this for awhile. Who do you think is the hottest guy here at Hogwarts?"

"Oh dear Lord," Angelina moaned. "I'll just throw out a name. Oliver Wood."

"It's not a secret that Wood has an amazing body," Katie said, "but we asked who _you_ think is hot, not the general consensus." Angelina cursed. Her friends knew her too well.

"Fine, Cedric Diggory." Alicia and Katie giggled.

"That's not who you've been staring at," Alicia teased.

"Ugh! This is so stupid," Angelina ranted.

"You can take off a piece of clothing," Katie suggested.

"Absolutely not!" Angelina growled. In a softer tone, she said, "Montague."

"What's that? I couldn't hear you," Alicia said in a sing-song voice.

"I said, 'Montague', alright? Happy?" Angelina took a large swig from the first butterbeer bottle. "Now, Alicia, Truth or Dare?"

* * *

Later, Katie and Alicia could only talk about Angelina's strange confession. Angelina and Montague? No, the Princess of Gryffindor and the Prince of Slytherin couldn't be anything but opposites in everything. From the way they dressed down to the way they acted, Angelina and Montague had nothing in common. Alicia and Katie were sure of it. But why would Angelina think Montague was hot?

Time for Private Eyes A and K to get on the case! Alicia decided that, with some proper prodding, someone might divulge an answer to their burning question: What did Angelina see in Montague?

The investigation, plus some intense questioning of Moaning Myrtle, yielded interesting results. Apparently, the boy's loo on the third floor was the place for Slytherin gossip. Using some of Fred and George's tricks, Alicia and Katie managed to magically listen in on the third floor gossip mill. And what they learned was quite interesting.

"So, Montague, who's the new girlfriend?" Adrian drawled.

"No one in particular," Montague replied. "Just a girl named Daphne."

"Greengrass?" Malfoy asked, crestfallen.

"Yeah, I suppose," Montague said, smoking a fag. "I don't really care, so I don't know."

"How can you act like that?" Malfoy became angry. "She comes from a respectable family."

"So?" Montague drawled. "Like I care."

Malfoy fumed and left the loo in a hurry. The other boys laughed.

"Looks like someone wants your precious girlfriend," Warrington teased.

Montague looked up sharply. "She's not my precious anything and she can easily be replaced. I wasn't kidding. She doesn't matter to me."

The boys were silent. Except for Warrington.

"Still on about Johnson, hmm?" he snarled.

"What's that, Warrington? I'm sorry, did you fail to ask Bell out again? Oh, wait, or was it Spinnet? Do you have a case of the Johnson blues?" Montague fairly spat in Warrington's face. Although Alicia and Katie couldn't see it, they could hear everything.

"N-n-n-no, I do-o-on't f-f-feel that way, Mont-tague, a-a-and you know it-t-t," Warrington blushed a deep scarlet tone that ran from his toes up to his nose.

"Nice try, Warrington," Terrence scoffed.

"Well if that's all," Montague scowled, looking around. One by the one, the boys left. Except Warrington.

"You take it back, Montague! Best friends, cousins, or not, that was below the belt."

"Fine. I'm sorry for utterly humiliating you in front of all our supposed friends after you questioned my loyalty to my House. There. Satisfied?" Montague did not wait for an answer.

* * *

Alicia and Katie looked at each other. They jumped up and down like a pair of overly hyper cheerleaders. Fueled with this new knowledge, they nabbed Angelina for another Truth or Dare session.

"Now, Angelina, we're going to play Truth or Dare."

"Ugh, alright. I get it. Just get on with it, already," she said, too tired to fuss much. After a full day of O.W.L.s preparation, Angelina was in no shape to protest.

"Truth or Dare, Katie?" Alicia asked.

"Truth."

"Would you ever have the courage to ask out your crush?" Alicia grinned.

"Maybe," Katie replied, "if I thought he liked me back."

"Fair enough," Alicia nodded, agreeing with Katie's logic.

"Angelina," Katie said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Uh, Dare," Angelina decided, hoping it would get her far away from her friends. She was tired and wanted to sleep.

Alicia cackled.

"I dare you to ask out the guy you think is hot," Katie said triumphantly.

Angelina stared, slack-jawed, at her friends.

"You don't mean -" she started.

"Yes! Oh, yes we do!" Alicia laughed, enjoying the moment. "We dare you to ask out Montague."

Angelina felt her face fall. Of course, she should have seen this coming. Gathering her bag, Angelina stood up and headed for the loo to change. Once she returned, she was wearing a more appropriate dress, complete with light lipstick and comfortable but fashionable shoes.

"Do I look the part?" Angelina asked, her voice slipping into a drawl.

Alicia and Katie exchanged looks.

"What?" Angelina asked tartly. "If I am to do this dare, I need to make sure I won't be laughed at by the whole Slytherin population."

"Yes, Angelina, you look wonderful. I was just surprised that you changed so quickly," Alicia explained.

"You're taking this very seriously," Katie said.

"Well, if I don't do this, I would have to remove a piece of clothing. And all I was wearing before was one piece of clothing," Angelina stated before walking away quickly. She told herself she was doing this to prove a point, but she knew she was just putting on a brave face. One she most decidedly did not feel.

It was just her luck that she met nobody as she walked through the castle. Finally, going up to the Astronomy Tower, Angelina came face to face with Montague. And he was with another girl.

Oh no, Angelina thought. Just as she was about to leave, she caught Montague smirking. At her. So this was a trick, was it? He was trying to get a rise out of her? Angelina felt her anger spike and she hurriedly tried to conceal it. Oh dear, she thought, Montague's plan is working.

Turning around, Angelina approached the couple and stood her ground.

"Hello, Montague," she said as falsely cheerful as possible.

The snogging couple separated, the girl panting slightly. Montague acknowledged Angelina's presence with a nod of the head.

"Johnson," he muttered.

"Fancy seeing you here," Angelina went on, ignoring the girl. "I wouldn't peg you as a romantic."

"Well, it's not my first choice. But I don't say no to the ladies," Montague smiled, twirling Daphne Greengrass in his arms. The girl seemed content, but Angelina saw that Montague was not satisfied.

"Why don't you leave that poor girl alone? It's clear that she's way more interested than you are." Angelina knew she sounded mean when she saw the girl's eyes widen as if Angelina had told a lie.

Montague smirked, enjoying their debate. He pushed Daphne slightly away from him so he could better communicate with Angelina.

"Why don't you find a man who can keep a firm grip on you and control your temper?" he asked, suave voice hinting a mixture of intrigue and displeasure.

"Oh, yeah, Montague? You want to bring it? Very well, have it your way. I don't like your girlfriend; I think you need a new one."

Stepping forward, Angelina grabbed Montague's shirt and pulled him forward into an aggressive kiss. Montague, who at first resisted, ended up claiming dominance and hungrily pushed his tongue into Angelina's mouth.

Daphne watched the whole process with a mixture of jealousy, relief and curiosity.

When the two parted, Daphne was nowhere to be seen.

"Looks like your girlfriend left you," Angelina smirked.

"You better not," Montague warned, frowning. He increased his hold on her waist, snaking his arms around her upper body to fully support her.

Confused, Angelina said, "But I thought you were dating that Greengrass girl." She tried to crane her neck to catch sight of Daphne, but Montague's grip was restricting, to say the least.

"No, I wasn't actually. I'm sure she would have liked to, though I don't find her attractive. She doesn't have enough fire and beauty." He admired Angelina's form as she fit perfectly against him. She was tall and lithe, with muscles sculpted and toned from daily Quidditch practice.

Pushing her hair out of her face, Montague placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I think you'll find that you are a much better girlfriend. And yes," he kissed her neck, "I did need a new one."

Angelina couldn't help grinning as Montague snogged her into the next century.


	2. The Games We Play

Written for a prompt: candle (word), blanket (word), "If you're going to keep looking at me, then at least speak." (dialogue), apple (word)

Word count: 465

* * *

Angelina looked at Montague crossly. He had been staring at her for awhile.

"What?" she finally asked.

He merely smiled and shook his head.

"If you're going to keep looking at me, then at least speak," she said, frustrated at his silence.

Montague grinned wolfishly and wrapped the blanket tightly around their bodies.

"Montague," Angelina groaned, knowing this game well. "If you were going to be an arrogant asshole, you might as well have eaten an apple."

Montague scowled, but acknowledged Angelina's words. He leaned over and kissed her - an innocent, chaste kiss on the cheek.

"Say something," Angelina begged. "Please, say anything. I'm giving up on -"

She didn't get to finish her words before he covered her mouth with his. He finally broke the kiss and said one word.

"Don't."

Angelina looked up at him in shock. She hadn't heard his voice in awhile and the roughness and intensity with which he spoke sent tingles through her body.

"Say that again." She coyly tangled her hands in his hair. She bit her lip seductively, although she wasn't aware of how her behaviour affected him.

Growling, Montague turned away from her.

"Stop with these games, Angelina," he snarled, lighting a candle with a flick of his hand. "I'm getting bored of your vampish games."

"Well then, you should have stayed with that Daphne bint," Angelina protested huffily.

That got Montague's attention. Angrily, he lifted Angelina up, startling a yell from her, and set her down on the bed, using his strength to pin her to the bed.

"Never say that bitch's name again," he warned.

Angelina was scared. Montague had never handled her in such a way before. She was surprised there were butterflies in her stomach. Did she like this treatment?

Trying to act nonchalantly so Montague wouldn't suspect her, Angelina casually said, "Oh, I'm sorry you still have feelings for her. Poor girl."

"Angelina!" Montague said in an outburst of a combination of rage, frustration and - something else that seemed way too close to love for comfort.

"Why, Montague, I didn't know you were so passionate," Angelina teased, knowing she would get a rise out of him.

Instead, Montague surprised Angelina when he said, "Let me show you."

It was a tender and loving kiss that woke Angelina up the next morning.

"Did I prove it to you?" Montague asked, holding Angelina in his arms. He admired her beauty once again as she sleepily woke up. She looked less formidable in the morning. Probably something to do with the lightness in her eyes and the fact that her sharp tongue had yet to work.

Angelina merely smiled and sighed contentedly. She kissed his hand in answer before closing her eyes.


End file.
